The Princes And The Paupers
by ichirukicute
Summary: WELL THE SAME STORY BUT WITH NEW TWISTS :) OLD WINE IN NEW BOTTLE
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. My first fanfic. Hope you all enjoy it one more thing I don't own Boys Over Flowers and its characters.

THE PRINCES AND THE PAUPERS

CHAPTER-1

RING RING...

Yaa Jandi aaa where are you? I am covering for you here in porridge shop for half an hour. When will you reach here?

Gaeul aa ... mianhe. Got to make another delivery of dry cleaning. Just cover for me another 30 mins. please please please...

Arasso. . At least tell me where are you right now?

SHINWA HIGH SCHOOL

(Long silence)

Yeoboseyo yeoboseyo gaeul you there?

Yeah i am here sorry blanked out, well be careful and come asap . I am going to cover you.

Anieyo. You are the bestest best friend in the world ya

See ya

God now i really have to hurry

As soon as jan di reaches there, she witnesses that a student is commiting is severely bruised and she comes to know the reason behind this is the jan di saves him ( and the story follows same as in the drama. She becomes the wonder gets admission in Shinwa and also she got busted by the master of porridge shop).

Eessshhhhh I don't want to go there.

But jan diah you get such opportunity once in a life time

Gaeulaah i am gonna miss you . I will be all alone there.

Jandiah I will also miss you, plus i have to face that bully alone from now on but really you can get more opportunity for your swimming career there.

(Jandi let out a loud sigh,so did Gaeul then they smiled at each other )

Fighting! (The said it together)

So how was it? Plz review . luv you all . take care be happy be safe :)


	2. Chapter 2

THE PRINCES AND THE PAUPERS

CHAPTER-2

First of all thank you very much for your reviews dear readers sure Mamiyetty that's what I am planning to do , jandi and junpyo is going to happen here and XYZ thank you for filling in the blanks, I am grateful to you for that. I will double check from now on

Again I don't own BOF and its characters. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy 3

(The scene in the two houses – of GAEUL and JANDI respectively. Both were frantic and running here there.)

O my God Jan di, I can't believe I am late for school on the first day of new session.

Same here Gaeul ah. I can't believe it either, late on first day in a school full of demons. Aisshhh Ga eul ah kill me, kill me.

Yaah don't worry. How bad can it be? Let's get ready as fast as we can (gaeul said putting everything necessary in her bag) and then we will meet at the same place. We will go together and then part our ways. How does that sound?

Gaeul ah I was thinking can you give me lift today on your scooty? (She said while putting on her shirt)

You know I don't have licence yet but i think i can take risk today .Plus Omma and Oppa are also not here .okay then done.

Yah! That's great I wish my parents could get a vacation like that. Okay then meet me at the end of your alley .

Deh see you then .

(Both girls jumped in their uniforms, put on their shoes. Jan Di grabbed her lunchbox and two apples and ran out of her house. Gaeul on the other hand was having trouble finding bowl and spoon. So she poured milk and cornflakes directly in her mouth.)

Yah Jan di ah here here .

Let's go! Fast fast fast.

Gaeul dropped Jandi in front of Shinwa High School and left hurriedly for her destination. Both girls were ready to face a new day, new life and new challenges).

MEANWHILE in the big GU's mansion, a curly haired tall handsome boy was calling his friends "Emergency Code Red, Code Red"

Yaah what happened?! Where is the witch? What did she do now? Said a concerned Yi Jung.

Witch? Why should she be here? Gu Jun Pyo blinked dumbly at his friends.

Code RED, Gu Jun Pyo, You devised it for your mother. Remember? Woo Bin said throwing his hands in air.

Why did you devise these stupid codes when you can't even remember them? Said JiHoo buttoning sleeves of his shirt.

The three handsome members of F4 slumped in the sofa.

(All Jun Pyo wanted to do was to make a grand entrance with his friends and throw their life destroying and menacing looks to everyone. To remind everyone that they are the alphas)

Yahhh! I thought it was for our Bro Code. Anyways since we all are here now let's make our grand entrance.

(However the F4 do not know that everything is going to change from today).

So how was it? I will gradually increase the length of the chapters. Till then stay happy stay safe and stay blessed. Love you all


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again every1 here's chapter 3 enjoy. Again I don't own BOF and its characters.

CHAPTER-3

Pheww finally, my classroom. This place is so huge that it took me 30 minutes to find my classroom. Thank God I forgot that the timing is 8.30 and I got ready on 7.30. But guess I have to get ready this early every morning. Now let's explore the school Jan di (she said to herself)

Meanwhile, the F4 were making their grand entrance and Jan di was eating her apple and it was nearly finished. All of a sudden all the girls and even boys started to scream and run like maniacs towards the main entrance . Jan di just craned her body to get a view of what was happening and she saw a group of handsome boys and by handsome she means dangerously handsome boys. Each of them had a serious and dangerous look in their eyes. All of a sudden two girls bumped into Jan di and her nearly finished apple flew out of her hand and fell right on top of Gu Jun Pyo's head .

Everyone gasped.

Gu Jun Pyo's eye widened in shock at first and when he realised what he had on his head the expression changed into disgust and then into anger. The rest three were trying hard to control their laughter and it was getting difficult for them to maintain a serious face.

Omg first day Jan di , first day and this happened and top of it all it happened with F4'S leader. I know they are bastards and he deserved that but i don't want to get into any trouble. For the first time I have witnessed someone's expression changing so fast. (again she was talking to herself while banging her head on the wall ).

Gu Jun Pyo was gritting his teeth in anger.

Who did this? Woo Bin asked dangerously in a low voice but somehow it echoed throughout the hall.

You all know you ruined our first day of new session. Ji hoo said very calmly.

So, whoever did this come in front by yourself if you don't want to face any further consequences. Said Gu Jun Pyo between his gritted teeth.

Or we will make it sure to ruin your entire year. So rest of you find him and present before us asap. Yi jung said in equally dangerous voice.

No one budged and everyone became silent.

Jun was ready to show his wrath. He grabbed one boy standing near to him by his collar. When all of a sudden he heard a girl's voice "Mianhe. I did it but it was not really my fault. It was an accident"

The F4 was in shock now. They could not believe that a girl did this. Each and every girl was ready to throw themselves at the F4 but an eaten apple?

As soon as Jan di apologised , she ducked and ran into the classroom wishing she was not seen by anyone.

Jun Pyo's eyes were searching the face of the voice but he never got a chance to see her. Only Ji hoo saw a short haired girl ducking and running quickly into her classroom. He chuckled lightly at the scene.

I will find you (Jun pyo shouted) and then I will make you regret this day. ALL the students made a way for them to pass.

As soon as they entered their private room, YI jung Woo Bin bursted into laughter. Ji hoo was laughing too . Jun Pyo was blinking like a child whose ice cream was snatched by someone.

Wo wo man way to begin a new session. said woo bin trying to control his laughter.

Man that was disgusting. Did you guys see how that apple was eaten as if some ogre had eaten it.

I never thought that a girl could eat like that. Said yi jung still laughing

And then dump it right on our jun pyo's head. Said ji hoo patting jun pyo's head.

I am going to kill her and i want to know who dared to do this. Said jun pyo grabbing his drink.

I also wanna meet her . Jihoo said smiling

Way to start a new day in new school Jan di. kudos to you.(she said and face palmed herself)

Meanwhile In Ga eul's high school.

Ga Eul , Ga eul ah...

Ga Eul turned while putting her books in her locker. It was Ju-hee.

Hey good morning Gaeul ah

Good Morning Ju hee.

So, no Jan di today?

Gae ul smiled and nodded at her.

You are feeling lonely ,right?

Yes i am really missing her but I will get used to it. Dont worry. So what brought you to me? You need something? Gaeul asked sweetly.

Actually know I was just thinking if you can lend me your biology dictionary to me for a few days. Ju-hee said scratching her head.

"Sure she can"

Gaeul and Ju Hee screamed at sudden burst of a voice.

It was Jae- yang, gaeul's and jan di's only male bff from childhood. He has a huge crush on Ju hee. So, he can't leave his chance now.

Gaeul slapped his shoulders.

Owww. What was that for?

Thank you for scaring us like that.

Yaah give it to her. Yang said pushing her towards her locker.

Hey what the ... I am already giving it to her . why are you pushing me? Said Ga eul still unknown to her friend's feelings for Ju-hee.

As soon as she took out the book , Yang snatched it and gave to Ju hee. They smiled shyly at each other. Ju hee blushed.

I will return it to you asap . kamsammida gaeulah. Juhee bowed and left

Jae yang was looking at her retreating figure dreamily.

YAAhh! What was that and why are you blushing ? Gaeul's boomin voice broke jae yang's trance.

Who is blushing? He threw his hands over gaeul's shoulder and began to walk towards soccer field chatting,bickering about Jan di and other things when all of a sudden Seung ho grabbed Jae Yang by his collar! (To be continued...)

So how was it? The story is still gaining its pace. I want to take it slow and easy and give attention to each character Review plzzzzzzzz. Happy New Year every1 and stay happy,safe and blessed. Luv you all and review okay. See ya all.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again :D sorry got busy with my new semester, Here's the next chapter. Again I don't own BOF and any of the characters. Enjoy :D

Chapter-4

Hey why were you chatting with my sister? Seung Ho spitted all his saliva on Jae Yang's face.

(Seung Ho is handsome, strong, well built, star soccer player of school and always gets on Gaeul and Jan di's nerves. He is also Ju hee's brother)

Hey hey relax. She just borrowed a book from us, nothing else. Gaeul came in between them and created a gap by putting her hands between them.

Listen you baby face mind your own business.

Well if you are going to be like this with my friend then it is my business. Gaeul folded her arms over her chest.

Look who came to the rescue , our little Gaeul. Seung Ho was now mocking her. He bent down a little and said in a low threatenig tone ''and who is going to rescue you Gaeul". No Jan di? Aww poor baby face. He began to mock her and then everyone started hooting.

Gaeul was on fire and gritting her teeth. Yang saw a vein throbbing on her forehead. He gulped and before he could stop her, BAAAMMMM! Gaeul punched Seung Ho with full force and broke his nose. He was lying flat on the ground, grabbing his nose and whimpering. Everyone was silent at first but then bursted into laughter

Who needs to be rescued now? Huh? Yang grabbed Gaeul by her shoulders and dragged her away before matter could get worse. He took her to school nurse because her hand got sprained after punching her lifelong enemy. The nurse bandaged her hand and gave her some painkillers.

Wow what happened to you? I mean I always took you as an angel who hates violence. Yang was in shock.

Nothing . He just knows to push my right buttons. Plus I needed to show everyone that I am a strong girl who knows how to take care of herself and that felt so good. I wanted to punch him since kindergarten. Goal achieved. Gaeul said with a small laugh

AISSH! You and Jan di are not one of those typical girls. That's why I am still your friend.

Heyyy... She punched him playfully.

Okay now I have to go to my part time job. You sure you can ride your scooty to Shinwa?

Deh . I promised Jan di that I will pick her up today. She must be expecting me.

Take care then. See you tomorrow. He pinched her cheeks and they parted on their ways.

AT SHINWA

The F4 were looking at the CCTV footage of morning incident and they saw the culprit.

OO you are so dead girl. Jun Pyo said crushing the bottle in his hand.

Finally, it´s time for departure. Jan Di sighed with relief after sleeping for 30 minutes in the class.

Run Jan Di run before anybody begins to doubt you. Jan di was running through the school yard.

YESSSS! Mission accomplished. Out of the hell safe and sound! Jan di shouted happily with both her hands up in the air.

Yaah Jan di ah, was the first day of school so good? Gaeul brought Jan di's attention to herself and chuckled.

Gaeulahh! Jan di ran to her and hugged her tightly.

Whoopss! Easy girl. What happened? Gaeul said balancing her scooty and hugging her friend back.

Don't ask. Long story .I will tell you at home .Tonight I am staying at your home.

Deh .Lets go.

Wait wait wait, what happened to your hand? Why is it bandaged? Concern was written all over her face.

Seung Ho. Long story. I will also tell you at home. Now hop on, we have to reach porridge shop also.

Both girls were chatting, laughing and oblivious to the fact that a BMW is following them.

IN THE CAR

Hey look look there she is. Jun Pyo said jumping from back seat to front seat and finally on Woo Bin's lap.

Listen man we are friends and I love you but I prefer you sitting on your seat not on my lap. This place is only for girls. Get off. Woo bin said jokingly.

Ji hoo stop the car now .I am going to teach her a lesson right now.

But someone is with her. Yi jung said observing the girl who was driving .He knew that the girl is not from their school because of her uniform but he was not able to see her face because of her helmet.

Listen we are just going to warn her today to get ready to face the circumstances from tomorrow. JI hoo said trying to save her from jun pyo's anger at least for today.

Ga eul observed that some car is following them.

Jan diah. Jan diah wake up. Is that car is really following us or is it just my imagination?

Jan di who was dozing off on Gaeul shoulders woke up suddenly and became alert.

Aissshhhh! Stop Gaeul. I think some perverts are following us . I will teach them a lesson now. Stop stop.

Gaeul stopped because Jan di was ready to jump off. Now she was walking directly towards the car.

What? What is she doing? Why is she coming here? Jun pyo asked in surprise. We are supposed to stop them not her.

Gaeul was running behind Jan di to stop her and she still had her helmet on her head which covered half of her face.

Ji hoo pulled up the car and Jan di knocked the window. As soon as the screen slid down, she screamed '' You perverts. How dare you to follow us? Do you want my 360 degree kick?

The F4 were in shock that how can a person so little have such a high pitch voice but they regained their composure as soon as she stopped. In her anger she didn't even care to look at the persons sitting inside. Now it was her turn to get a shock and finally Gaeul caugh up with Jan Di. She started to pull Jan di with her. The F4 got out of the car and Jun Pyo grabbed Jan di's collar and pulled her towards himself.

Gaeul froze for a second but soon started to free her friend from hi grip. ''hey you! Leave her or I will call the police''

The F4 chuckled andYi jung grabbed Ga eul's hand from behind in a tight grip.

Hey leave her alone ! Jan di shouted in anger and freed herself from Junpyo's grip , Yi jung also removed his hands from Gaeul.

Listen I am realy sorry for what happend in the morning but it was not my fault. The other girls pushed me while running like maniacs after you guys.

I don't care who pushed you? I only care about myself and I only know that you spoiled my day. So ,from now on I will make every single day of your life hell. I promise you that. Jan DI turned up on her heels, grabbed Gaeul's hand and dragged her '' come on Gaeul we are going to be late for our work''

The F4 saw the retreating figures of the two girls.

Wow that was intense. JI hoo said

I wanted to see the face of that other girl. Yi jung said.

Why do want that? Woo bin asked curiously.

We can use her in Jun Pyo's revenge plan. He smiled deviously.

You are a devil man. Woo bin smirked.

Let the quarrel begin. Jun Pyo said in a very serious tone.

All three looked at him , sighed and said in unison ''It's let the war begin''.

What did I say? He blinked dumbly at them.

The three smacked their foreheads.

So thats it for this chapter how is it? Plz Review and stay happy , safe and blessed. See you.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry my dear readers for late update. But what could I do? I was discouraged by not getting ample reviews. However I have decided to complete this story with or without reviews And thanks to those who commented on my story, love you, only because of you people I am writing this next chapter, So enjoy

Chapter-5

At night, Gaeul's house, in her balcony-

And that is how I got into this mess. Jandi sighed as she narrated the story of her day at new school.

Wow, now that's what I call putting your head in a Lion's jaws. "But remember Jandi", Gaeul grabbed her shoulders, "you are the wonder girl". Teach them a lesson! They need to learn that they don't own this world.

Jan di gave a surprised look to her best friend. "Oh yes I am going to teach them a lesson, especially that Gu Jun Pyo. I will wipe out that stupid look from his face.'' Now Jan di was raging with anger.

And then both girls shouted, FIGHTING!

Will you girls shut up?! Shouted the neighbour next door.

So what happened to your wrist?

Gaeul narrated events of her day.

What?! You did what?! Jan Di was shocked.

Well, I don't know what happened to me. Now I really feel sorry for him.

You shouldn't be. I am so proud of you girl. Now I feel relieved. Said Jandi and both girls drifted in their dreamland...

(The events from here are similar to that of drama, where Jandi kicked GU Jun pyo)

God I am getting bored, Woo Bin said throwing his hands up in the air.

The F4'S life has become more interesting and fun with Jandi's kicking Jun pyo.

Wait I am going to call her here. Gu Jun Pyo said, dialling her number.

Yes and she will run here after hearing your voice. Jihoo said sarcastically.

The three chuckled.

Yah! Geum Jandi come here right now! Jun Pyo put the mobile on speaker.

Who the hell is this? Jandi's angry voice came from the other side.

The three bursted in laughter.

Yah its me the great GU Jun Pyo and I am ordering you to come to me right now!

Whatever...listen you jerk, I insulted you , You insulted me. So we are equal. Over and out. ( and Jandi cut the call)

What the hell? Jun pyo was blinking stupidly at his screen.

How can we let go such a serious crime? Said woo bin jokingly.

I am telling my agents to drag her here, Said Gu Jun pyo

Then she will win. Do something due to which she comes here on her own, Said JI hoo.

Leave it to me guys, I have a strategy. Said Yi Jung when he got a call.

Hello... okay...okay. So where is this place exactly?... Okay. I will collect the piece from there.

Guys I have to collect a really antique piece. Here's the plan "go get Jandi's friend. That Helmet girl. Her name is Gaeul and from her uniform I guess she is from St. Mary's school. Jandi will surely come to rescue her". Yi jung gave his deviously charming smile.

Okay then we will kidnap her. Said Woo bin and Gu jun pyo together and Ji hoo sighed for giving them the idea.

After few hours...

Gaeul was strolling on her way back to her home. Today they got departure early because of some fake fire alarm.

Aah! I should go to the porridge shop early today or I will die of boredom. She said to herself and kicked some pebbles on the street.

Hey! Somebody called her from behind.

She turned around carelessly to find an orange Lotus car and the most handsome guy she has ever seen peeking out of the window of the car. She was ready to fall in love with him when he opened his mouth and shouted again, heyy! You country bumpkin!

She came back to reality and realised that he is the guy who caught hold of her that day.

Do you know this address? Yi jung asked rudely handing her the little chit.

Gaeul smiled wickedly inside as she read the address. She invented a perfect revenge plan from this guy in her mind.

Yes, yes, I know this address. Gaeul gave him an overly sweet sugary smile .

Yi jung's eyes twitched.

So where is it? He was getting irritated as he thought she was drooling over him.

Gaeul coated her words in sugar and began directing him. "First you go straight then take a right turn, then go straight, then take a u turn and again take a right turn. You will see a little bridge, cross that. Then take a right turn again and finally a left turn. That's it.''

"That's it!'' Yi jung's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls after hearing such a description of the address. Are you sure about the address? He was getting a hunch that something is wrong.

"Yes I am sure sir. Actually this place is really old and is nearly at outskirts of this town''. In fact I am telling you shortcut. Gaeul was still using her sugary voice which could make anyone diabetic.

Yi jung thought that the place is really old as far as he knows. So he decided to trust her.

"OK, now get out of my way. Do you want to die?'' He drove off.

"No, but you are surely going to die'' Gaeul said to herself waving goodbye slowly. "Stupid boy. Can't even turn his head a little left to see that this is the place he is seeking. Muahahahahahahhahaha''. She gave a devil laugh.

After 1 and half hours...

God where am I? Yi jung now knew that the girl fooled him.

After driving for one and half hours and taking all right and left turns, he was standing in front of a poultry farm. From his expressions it seemed as if a black cloud was hovering over his head.

Then his secretary called him.

Sir where are you? I have collected the piece. The party was really angry and ready to leave.

"I am lost... and my fuel has also ended'' said Yi jung in a deadly low voice.

After that the secretary sent some people to get him. While on his way back he saw the same palce where he was fooled and he saw the board with his address.

He punched the screen of the car in anger.

(To BE continued...)

So how was it? I know its a short chapter but Please Review. Your reviews are important to me. Love you all. Stay blessed Stay happy.


End file.
